


Rédemption

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble Neal/Hook
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Series: Le Noël de Dante [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Rédemption

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël Angie !
> 
> Bonne lecture tous le monde !

Autrefois, il l’avais trahi. Autrefois, Killian avait commis beaucoup d’erreurs. Aujourd’hui, seul lui importait sa rédemption.

Il ne comptait pas sur les autres pour l’obtenir ; lui seul pouvait réparer ses erreurs et gagner le droit de se pardonner ce qu’il avait fait à Neal. Un jour, il pourrait étouffer la douleur de son cœur, et s’autoriser à le prendre dans ses bras, et à lui demander pardon, et lui parler de cet amour qui grandissait en lui.

Mais pour l’instant, il se l’interdisait.

Alors ce fut Neal qui pris les devant, qui franchit l’espace entre eux, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Et lui dire que seul leur amour pouvait l’aider à obtenir sa rédemption.


End file.
